


To Show Her Thanks

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "dirty talk", Ben Solo Lives, Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Does this count as a fix-it?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratitude Kink, Only Semi-Seriously, Resurrection, That's Not How The Force Works, Thinly-Veiled Praise Kink, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: ...Rey is so excited to thank Ben for reviving her.She really wants to show him her gratitude.And how deeply she... appreciates him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 70
Kudos: 185
Collections: Force Bond Metaphysics (Oneshots), TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	To Show Her Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weddersins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddersins/gifts), [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts).



> a very silly idea that came to mind. dangerously unbetaed and only read over once before posting, apologies ahead of time 😉 not sure what to say for myself for this one, isn't intended as commentary on the TROS novelization — tho "kiss of gratitude" led from one thing to another and here we are
> 
> THANK YOU [weddersins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddersins) and [SaveTheSpaceWhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/pseuds/SavetheSpaceWhales) for being such amazing betas & friends. hope you enjoy 😂😘

Rey opens her eyes, her surroundings swimming into view. The rocky ceiling sharpens into focus first, filled with cracks from the strength of her final blow against her grandfather's clone. The chamber is vast, dark, too shadowed to fully see. The lights from passing ships flicker over the floor.

She feels her limbs next, a tingly awareness crawling from her fingers into her hands. Her body shivers instinctively, halted blood just restarting its flow. She remains frozen in place, struggles to connect her thoughts with motions. Air pours through her parted lips, expanding her lungs.

Lastly she senses a fierce embrace, kindling the warmth churning inside her — clasping her hard like she might disappear —

She tilts her head.

Her first breath catches in her throat.

Ben holds her with his eyes closed. One enormous hand props up her lower back. The other spans her middle, flowing with the Force's energy to stir the heat in her chest. His dark hair frames his angular face, matted with dirt & sweat from his escape. His touch is gentle. His expression is steady and calm.

He heals her with certainty and a clear mind that's silent of all the voices that aren't his own.

Their bond cinches tight. Still present through the Light that lifts the fog over her perception. Rey tries to wiggle her fingers. She inhales deeply — 

Her hand lifts.

She lays it over Ben's and squeezes tight.

Ben opens his eyes, stares into hers. His jaw drops with realization, awestruck by her resurrection. Her vision mists with tears. His gaze softens like he's seeing her for the first time. Their emotions spill across their open bond, intense and beautifully confused —

The dyad stays unbroken, only strengthened by Ben's turn. The Force charges beneath every place that they touch, blooming at each point of contact with a soothing warmth. The heavy gloom and Darkness weighing Ben's heart is gone, beating with the same Light that brought her from death.

_He came back for her._

_He saved her._

And she smiles, beaming when she finally remembers how to speak,

"Ben."

He holds her gaze. Glances to her mouth and back to her eyes like he did a year ago. Her hands tremble reaching to touch his cheeks, tracing a line where his scar used to be. Her heart beats loudly in her ears, his sweat and scent thick in her nose.

"…Thank you."

Rey leans in, presses her lips against his.

Everything falls to a perfect silence. They feel the galaxy's life and energy threading between them. He slips his tongue in her mouth and Rey inches closer to memorize his taste, to feather her fingers through his hair. He rubs her neck below her hairline, guides her nearer with increased urgency.

She grabs his hand hard. Never wants to let go.

Rey pulls away. Ben smiles, brightening his gloomy demeanor. Her cheeks flush — overwhelmed by the weight of what they just experienced, smitten by his grin, and completely lost for words —

"Thank you," she repeats. "For saving me."

"You're here," he replies, needing to make it real by saying it aloud. "You're really here."

"T- Thank you —"

"You don't have to thank me," he says, his voice coming low. "I —"

"Ben —"

She interrupts him with another kiss.

Their bodies move together this time, her palms skimming down his broad frame. Rey kneads his arms, squirms into his lap to deepen their embrace. His heartbeats race through their bond, thump against her sternum. And Ben disconnects to let her lead, peers down at her legs as she straddles his hips.

"Rey —"

Her joy boils over and seeps lower, igniting a desire to show her gratitude in every way she can. She expresses it with words, with communicated emotions, with her knees clasping his massive thighs.

Ben finishes the thought. "I can't believe you're here."

She coasts her hands beneath his sweater, smiles sheepishly noticing the hole her saber left behind. Her stomach twists with a pang of guilt and Ben massages her shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispers. "That doesn't matter now. We made it."

And now they're finally alone. Ships scatter to leave the battlefield, their engines fading away. Rey cranes her neck to see their trails through the holes in the ceiling, like fireworks between the stars. Right now she and Ben have each other. Have a moment's peace. The perfect opportunity and setting to show how gracious she is for his coming to Exegol.

With the galaxy spinning out of control, she doesn't know when they will have the chance again.

"Thank you, Ben…"

Rey pulls his hair and rocks her hips the third time she kisses him. The Force heightens every touch and motion, prodding them encouragingly. Her cunt heats grinding on his trousers and she can feel Ben's appreciation hardening against her.

"You did such a good thing," she says. Ben flinches and she insists, "Let me thank you —"

Ben kisses her neck, nods into her hair. Settles his hands on her waist to bounce her against him. Rey snakes her hands between them to unbutton his trousers' fly. Hikes his pants down and leans back to assess his cock. He's big like she imagined, already hard and ready to take her. She's warm & wet thinking about accepting the full length of his acknowledgement. Ben traces the seam of her pants, rubs her cunt with the heel of his palm.

"If you want to," he murmurs.

"I want to," Rey answers.

She's really excited to thank him. Rey wobbles coming to a stand, overly aware of her arousal as Ben jerks off beneath her. She pulls down her leggings & underwear to her boots, too eager to remove them completely.

"That was amazing," she tells him, falling to her knees. "You were amazing —"

Every cell in her revived body ignites with the thrill of being _alive_. She climbs over Ben's legs again, hovering above his cock. And she knows he can sense her gratitude like she can sense his. He smudges his tip with his thumb. Nervously raises his other hand to dip two fingers into her opening.

His breath hitches. "Say it again —"

She blinks. "You were amazing…"

Ben drops his length, digs his nails into her hips to tug her lightly. Rey lets him guide her lower, nuzzles her nose against his sweater. Her exhale shudders feeling the head of his cock nudge her slit —

_And she feels his second's fear that this is another dream._

"T- Thank you," she whispers.

Rey bites her lip as she sinks onto his cock, slowly taking each inch. She shivers when she's fully seated, tightening to emphasize her gracious embrace. Ben rolls his hips to change where he ends inside her, urging her to move.

He doesn't have to ask twice. Rey holds his shoulders, bobbing to find a rhythm as he stripes his fingers up her bare thigh to circle her clit. She bounces faster with a tiny whimper. Her mouth falls open staring down at where they join, admiring how small she seems swallowing him to his base.

Ben sighs, "It feels so good when you thank me."

"I appreciate you so deeply —"

"You like giving thanks with me inside you?"

"Y- Yes — harder —"

Their connection intensifies a sense of nearness to one another. The Force seals their link, creates a gentle reverberation of increased sensitivity. Her arousal slicks their thighs and Ben swipes it over her swollen clit. Rey squirms, breathing in his smell and riding his cock as she moans,

"I'm so close — to showing you my full recognition —"

"Fuck, you're so tight," he chokes. "Soaked with gratitude —"

"Oh gods," she cries out. "You feel so big when I thank you —"

"Let me stay to say you're welcome —"

There's a beat before she understands. She nods and parts her thighs wider in anticipation, swept into the delight of showing Ben that she holds him in high esteem. Their moans and slapping skin echo through the empty sanctuary. The Force sings with fulfillment, reels with a tentative balance now that the galaxy's Greatest Darkness is eliminated. They have their victory, they have each other — and the tension building over months & months finally snaps to full release —

Rey babbles, "It feels so good being gracious, I'm so close, I'm —"

"You're welcome, Rey." Ben grits his teeth, bouncing her effortlessly. "Come thank me all over my cock —"

Rey gasps as she finally reaches the full extent of her appreciation, bearing down on his length. The Force swells her climax to a higher level, delighted by the dyad's consummation. She scratches his back and he bruises her skin, struggling for words,

"Thank you, Ben —"

"You're welcome —"

He steers his cock to spill his gratitude warmly into where she ends. She grinds to take all his acknowledgement hard and deep, memorizing the face he makes when she's brimming with his appreciation. The Light that revived her returns to heal their wounds, to bring the planet to a screeching halt, to amplify the unspoken understanding beneath their stuttered words.

They kiss each other madly, celebrating life and love and everything they've missed. She keeps him inside her as they both come down, her cunt tightens as she shudders,

"Thank you…"

"Of course…"

She never imagined that being polite could feel like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🙂💞
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics)
> 
> Links Below:
> 
> [Force Bond Metaphysics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots) (oneshot collection) ~ all explicit 1/1 canonverse
> 
> [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (completed longread) ~ post-tlj canonverse horror story
> 
> WIP: [The Darkness Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919801/chapters/52318333) ~ TROS fanfic novelization, feat. a coherent plot & unnecessary smut
> 
> WIP: [Until The Very End of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291218/chapters/48102949) ~ a spooky, sexy, modern day force bond story


End file.
